charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Temporal Stasis/@comment-33620887-20181106130746
This is everything we know so far... And I am super confused. I've broken down each instance of Mel using her power: Instance #1 - Mel freezes time several times at the cafe with Niko. Everyone in sight, including people outside, are frozen. Mel is able to move an object, the lid of the coffee pot, while time is frozen. Instance #2 - Mel freezes Niko twice at the Vera house. We can only see Niko. Instance #3 - Taydeus and Cam are frozen. Cam seems to remain frozen against the wall until Harry freezes him, at which point he slides down it... So I guess he unfreezes (and he's not pinned to the wall by the icicle either, as the wall is undamaged/unmarked). Macy and Maggie DON'T freeze. Harry teleports in after the freeze has already occurred, but wherever he was he must have been unfrozen to be able to hear the sister's call. Taydeus is frozen, but is able to resist somewhat, breaking in and out of the freeze. Instance #4 - Mel freezes the Mom Bong! Macy and Maggie don't freeze. Instance #5 - Freezes Imposter Demon. Macy, Maggie and Harry all remain unfrozen. Imposter Demon is able to resist, as Taydeus did (there's also some weird stuff, where the Imposter Demon seems to levitate in mid-air, even when time unfreezes for a second, and then seems to see its' reflection even though still frozen... But I think that's just bad production). Instance #6 - Mel freezes her classroom/people visible in the Hallway outside. Harry enters from somewhere, having noticed people are frozen, but is not frozen himself! Which begs the question, does Harry always remain unfrozen wherever he is anytime Mel stops time? Also Mel takes one of her student's phones, so she is able to move it freely, and seems to be scrolling on it. Even though the phone displays exactly the same image each time we see it (possibly she was trying to scoll, but couldn't because the phone was frozen). Instance #7 - Niko and everyone visible in university dorm corridors is frozen. Harry teleports in, having being notified by the bracelet, so again was unfrozen wherever he was. This is a very public area, and seems busy with people coming and going, so it's worth noting that there is no noise or activity while time is frozen. Instance #8 - Niko and her partner are frozen. Macy and Maggie are again unaffacted. Instance #9 - Mel freezes time so that she and Maggie can drive away undetected. We don't see it, but Maggie presumably remains unfrozen and so must the car since it's gone when time resumes! The car is in a busy university parking lot, easily visible by at least a hundred people, yet none of them seem to notice the disappearance. So presumably, everyone within eyesight must have also been frozen. So my questions are: Does Mel stop time in total? Or only within a certain radius or area? If she stops time in total, then what happens in those instances to people like Harry, who seem to be immune? Is he experiencing random moments of stopped time everytime Mel uses her power? Are Macy and Maggie immune? Are Witches in general? If time is only stopped in localised areas, then why hasn't anyone noticed Mel's very public use of her power? If time is stopped within an area only, then this area often includes spaces outside of Mel's line of sight (the cafe, the classroom, the dormitories, the outside campus area/parking lot)... Surely there are people just outside the affected area that notice people are suddenly frozen! Can Mel subconsciously (or maybe deliberately!) chose what beings/objects remain unfrozen? Explaining why the car was able to be started and driven away while time was stopped.